


Date Night?

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: It's all fun and games until pollution gets in the way.





	Date Night?

“Date night?” Poland giggled as he laid on top of Lithuania’s firm and solidly built body. “Skate night?” He moved his finger across the other man’s dressed chest, highlighting the space between his pecs in his mind. “Same thing.”

Lithuania laid comfortably on the couch, half interested in the idea of going out on a date, the other half interested in just laying on the couch watching TV. “Skate night?” Lithuania asked, his mind focussed on a news report. Sure it was in Polish but he felt it was relevant to keep up with whatever nonsense was going on in the land south of him. “Can’t we just do dinner or something?”

“I mean…” Poland repositioned himself on Lithuania and grinned, “We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to…” Poland had that look in his eyes and Lithuania knew exactly what he was talking about. The thirst for that something was glazed all over Poland’s lightly marred up face.

Lithuania didn’t protest the idea of doing more and turned his body away from the TV and better to face Poland. “What do you have in mind?” He asked, looking into Poland’s light green eyes. His sly and strange expression speaking worlds that words couldn’t cover.

Poland grinned and leaned in, giving Lithuania a kiss on his cheek and whispering into his ear. “Oh, you know…” His warm breath running shivers down Lithuania’s spine.

It would have been a pleasing experience but the smell of smoke, almost like burned coal emanated from Poland’s mouth and suddenly Poland found himself coughing and sputtering. He thrust himself off Lithuania and moved towards the other end of the couch, gasping for air as he coughed, thick black smog pouring out of his mouth.

Lithuania sat up. This was normal, rarer now, but normal. Poland had a smog problem. His lands polluted with coal use and air pollution and it manifested its self in Poland’s body as some kind of cough. A horrible, embarrassing cough that Poland just couldn’t control at times.

**Author's Note:**

> 15 Minute Sprint - Prompt: Date Night, Skate Night? Same Thing.


End file.
